I’ll Be Home For Christmas
by Eyrian1494
Summary: Son las primeras navidades que Ushio y Sumika celebran en casa.


**Ill be home for Christmas Ill be home for Christmas**

_"Es una de las recetas más sencillas para hacer carne rellena al horno que vais a encontrar. Comenzaremos picando las verduras…"_

El audio del vídeo de YouTube donde encontró la receta se paró de golpe al entrar una llamada al teléfono. Sin pensárselo dos veces deslizó el círculo verde.

-¡Hola cariño! – respondió Ushio tras poner el altavoz - ¿Qué tal la mañana?

-No había mucha gente, seguramente por la nochebuena – la voz de Sumika se oyó junto al sonido de los coches de la avenida – pero voy de vuelta a casa por fin – la castaña no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que Sumika, o ella misma se refería a ese piso como "casa" - ¿Estás ya en la cocina? – la voz de su novia la trajo de vuelta a la conversación.

-Sí, iba a comenzar ahora – alzó la voz para que llegara al teléfono mientras daba vueltas de un lugar al otro de la cocina buscando todos los ingredientes – Ya que estás de camino ¿podrías comprarme cosas que necesito para el postre? – abrió la nevera para sacar las verduras – Me gustaría acabar con la cena cuanto antes para tener tiempo de arreglarnos.

-Claro amor, dime qué necesitas…

Justo cuando colgó el teléfono miró el reloj, aún tenía tiempo suficiente de dejar lista la carne y solo tener que meterla en el horno antes de que llegara Sumi-chan. Así que anudó su delantal y comenzó con la receta.

_"Primero vamos a dejar las verduras lavadas y cortadas…"_

Zanahorias, patatas, cebolla… Ushio comenzó a pelar las verduras y a lavarlas mientras paraba el video de la receta cada poco tiempo. Al fin ya tenía todos sus utensilios de cocina fuera de las cajas de mudanza, y aquello era un alivio. Nunca se había imaginado que podría tener tantas cosas, pero hasta esa misma semana no habían abierto la última caja. Estaban instaladas oficialmente.

_"Ahora mezclamos los ingredientes con la carne. Una vez que hemos mezclado los ingredientes vamos a extenderlo todo en una bandeja…"_

El montar y arreglar una casa es complicado, pero celebrar la cena de navidad y que venga toda la familia es mucho peor. Y es que aquella noche cenarían allí su hermano y su cuñada, su suegro y sus cuñados, y su abuela.

Esa noche tenía que ser perfecta, y por eso mismo, en uno de los rincones más vistosos del salón comedor, un árbol de casi dos metros completamente vestido de rojo y dorado presidía la sala. Además, la mesa estaba ya puesta con un mantel de bordes dorados y candelabros adornados con acebo. Toda la casa estaba lista para los invitados que vendrían esa Nochebuena.

_"El siguiente paso es enrollar la carne y el relleno con el papel film…"_

Ushio había pedido el día libre en la editorial para dejarlo todo listo, y Sumika había tenido la suerte de tener turno de mañana en la clínica donde trabaja de fisioterapeuta. Así tenían algo de tiempo para arreglarse. Pero a pesar de tener tiempo, el salón comedor era todo lo contrario al desastre y estrés que reinaba en la cocina. Y es que a medida que avanzaba con la receta, con cada paso que el segundero avanzaba, Ushio se agobiaba más y más. Aquellas eran las primeras navidades que se celebraban en su casa y la presión la estaba poniendo de los nervios. Su casa. No la de sus padres, no la de su abuela, ni la de su hermano, la suya. Bueno, y la de Sumi-chan.

-¡Ya estoy en casa mi amor! – la voz de su novia sonó desde la puerta principal y poco después apareció en la cocina cargada de bolsas – Buenas noticias, tenían todo lo que me has pedido – dejó las bolsas en la pequeña mesa de la cocina justo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla mientras se quitaba la bufanda y el abrigo.

-Perfecto, ¿tenían la esencia de vainilla? – continuó preparando la bandeja con la carne y las verduras antes de meterlo todo en el horno, sin siquiera levantar la cabeza de su tarea.

-Sí, y ¿sabes qué más tenían? – la castaña respondió con un simple "hum" mientras ponía el temporizador en el horno.

Cuando se giró vio que la morena sujetaba algo verde sobre sus cabezas con un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa pícara que conocía muy bien.

-¿Has encontrado muérdago? – No pudo evitar la enorme sonrisa que se dibujó en su cara, y es que había buscado muérdago por todos los lugares, sin ninguna suerte - ¿Dónde?

-Una, que tiene sus trucos – respondió con sorna pasando el brazo libre por la cintura de la castaña acercándola – El muérdago está sobre nosotras, ya sabes… - susurró alzando una ceja sugestivamente.

Ushio no pudo evitar reírse mientras agarraba la cara de Sumika para besarla, y hasta ese momento en el que notó los dientes de su novia clavarse levemente en su labio no se había dado cuenta de cuánto la había extrañado.

Decidió apartarse un poco al notar que la mano que estaba en su cintura bajaba comenzando a llegar al bolsillo de sus vaqueros. Aún así, continuó abrazada a ella, entrelazando sus manos detrás del cuello de Sumika.

-He comprado bastante muérdago ¿sabes? – susurró dejando el que ella tenía en la mano sobre uno de los pocos huecos libres de la encimera y acabando de abrazarla con ambos brazos.

-¿Y eso? – susurró ella casi rozando sus narices, adoraba tener momentos así con Sumi-chan, que desde que comenzaron a vivir juntas se multiplicaron. Ushio nunca se habría imaginado que viviría así. Que el día a día podía hacerla sentir tan plena. Que podría sonreír y suspirar con momentos tan cotidianos.

-Quiero colocarlo en todas las habitaciones y que tengas que besarme cada vez que entres en la que yo esté – una ola de calor recorrió su vientre y su pecho con solo imaginar lo que podría salir de esa idea.

-Sabes que no tienes por qué colocar nada, basta con que me digas que te bese – tiró un poco del cuello de la karateka haciendo que bajase la cabeza a su altura y susurrarle al oído – estaré más que encantada de hacerlo…

Sonrió para sí misma al oír cómo Sumi-chan resoplaba mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos totalmente roja. Lo único que vio fue como la morena miró un instante a sus labios antes de lanzarse a por ellos de nuevo. Vivir solas significaba que la pasión podía surgir en cualquier momento, y que no tenían por qué frenarlo. Y en ese espacio que era su casa, Ushio había presenciado cómo su novia había pasado de darle vergüenza el darle un beso más largo de lo normal al principio de su relación, a incluso subirla en la mesa del comedor en un momento de pasión. Debía decir que no se quejaba para nada, todo lo contrario.

Ya había enredado sus dedos en el pelo negro de su chica cuando el sonido del reloj de cuco del salón le hizo regresar a la realidad.

-Aún tengo que hacer el postre – dijo casi sin aliento apartando a Sumika con ambas manos en sus hombros.

-¿Te ayudo con eso y acabas antes? – oyó la voz de Sumika detrás mientras comenzaba a buscar los ingredientes y utensilios.

-Te lo agradezco cariño, pero esta noche vienen todos y quiero que todo salga perfecto – giró un instante la cabeza por encima del hombro – y ya sabemos que la cocina no es lo tuyo – acabó con una pequeña risa que Sumika acompañó.

-Entonces dime qué otra cosa queda por hacer…

-Podrías acabar de poner la mesa y preparar el salón antes de darte un baño – respondió sin mirar, completamente pendiente de no pasarse con la cantidad de harina en la mezcla.

Una vez que la mezcla estaba hecha era el turno de la crema para acompañar al bizcocho de limón. Tras revisar la receta varias veces en su tablet acabó por reunir los ingredientes y cuando ya estaba la crema casi acabada en el fuego, sonó el horno. La carne estaba lista, era el turno del bizcocho.

Ya había apartado la crema para que reposara, y decidió recoger la cocina mientras se acababa el bizcocho cuando se oyó la radio desde el salón. Sonrió al reconocer la música, Sumi-chan había puesto baladas navideñas y solo con las primeras notas ya supo cuál era.

Unos brazos en su cintura la sobresaltaron. Estuvo a punto de reñir a su novia cuando oyó su voz al oído.

_-I'll be home for Christmas… you can plan on me… _\- definitivamente, algo tenían las navidades que sacaban el lado más romántico de la morena. Así que solo se secó las manos y echó su cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos, disfrutando del cosquilleo que la voz de Sumika provocaba desde su oído hasta la punta de sus pies – _Please have snow and mistletoe… And presents on the tree… _\- cuando se dio cuenta estaban deslizándose de un lado al otro, al son de la música – Baila conmigo… - oyó el susurro cerca de su cuello mientras Sumika la apartaba un poco más del fregadero.

\- Aún se tiene que acabar el bizcocho - respondió odiándose por romper el momento. Cuánto le gustaría poder bailar con su novia todas las baladas navideñas de ese disco, pero aún tenían cosas que hacer – y tenemos que arreglarnos cariño…

-Aún tenemos tiempo, al bizcocho le queda un rato y todos vendrán para la cena – la giró por la cintura quedando de frente – Por fa… - la miró haciendo pucheros. Y aún sacándole casi diez centímetros de altura, Ushio no podía resistirse a sus pucheros de niña pequeña.

-Está bien, solo hasta que esté el bizcocho – y con eso pasó sus brazos por el cuello de su novia. En muchas ocasiones cómo esta Ushio pensaba que no merecía el amor de su novia. Y es que cuando eran solo amigas, hacía tiempo atrás, no se imaginaba hasta qué punto Sumika podía ser detallista y romántica. Apartando todo lo que había pensado en el pasado, Ushio sabía que tenía a la mejor mujer del mundo a su lado.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? – la voz suave de Sumika la trajo de vuelta a la realidad – Llevas desde hace tres días muy estresada.

-Quiero que todo salga perfecto, es todo – la morena soltó una risita suave mientras la giraba por debajo de su brazo.

-Ushio, mi amor, relájate… Todo va a salir bien – le dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora volviendo a poner la mano en su cintura, pero la sonrisa que normalmente funcionaba, hoy no lo hizo.

-Es que son nuestras primeras navidades en casa – suspiró mientras subía la mano que tenía en el hombro de Sumika a su cuello.

-Por eso mismo, como son las primeras navidades en nuestra casa – le dijo marcando cada silaba de la palabra "nuestra"- me gustaría tener un momento que sea solo para nosotras antes de que llegue la tropa para la cena.

-No es "la tropa" lo que me preocupa… - marcó las comillas con la mano que tenía libre, y Sumika arrugó el entrecejo ante esa información – Mi abuela va a juzgarlo todo, tal y como hizo con Ayae en la primera comida en su casa y la de Norio – dejó de deslizarse, y ambas quedaron quietas en el sitio – Por eso tiene que estar todo perfecto – bajó la mirada encontrándose con sus manos entrelazadas con las de Sumika.

-¿Sabes qué? – se agachó un poco hasta apoyar su frente con la de la castaña – Para mí esto ya es perfecto – acabó susurrando con los ojos cerrados – el hecho de pasar las navidades contigo y en un lugar al que podemos llamar nuestro hogar ya lo hace perfecto – Ushio no pudo evitar que sus ojos se empañaran. Subió una de sus manos hasta la mejilla de su novia mientras inspiraba profundamente.

-Tú eres perfecta – la karateka se separó un poco mientras, con uno de sus dedos levantaba la cara de su novia por la barbilla. A lo que Ushio abrió los ojos para mirarla fijamente.

-Te amo Ushio – no había muchas ocasiones en las que la morena llamase a su novia por su nombre, prácticamente había pasado de usar su apellido a utilizar motes cariñosos. Y eso hacía que normalmente su nombre en la voz de la karateka le provocase un sonrojo, y esta vez no fue diferente.

Una sonrisa ladeada le dio a entender que Sumika se había dado cuenta de lo que había provocado en Ushio, una sonrisa pícara que siempre había tentado a la castaña. Pero fue cuando vio como esos ojos grises pasaban a mirar sus labios que todo el aire se escapó de sus pulmones. Estuvo a punto de besarla, pero el temporizador del horno sonó haciéndole cerrar los ojos con resignación.

-Parece que tenemos que volver a hacer cosas – agarró la cara de la morena para besarla rápidamente – Te amo Sumi-chan.

-¿Hay que cocinar algo más? – mientras sacaba el bizcocho del horno oyó la pregunta de Sumika, y supo que estaba sonriendo de la manera boba que siempre lo hacía cuando le decía que la amaba.

-No, voy a dejar el bizcocho a enfriar y ya solo queda que nos arreglemos – dejó los guantes justo antes de comenzar a desabrocharse el delantal cuando desde el salón se comenzó a oír "White Christmas"

-Podemos ducharnos juntas para acabar antes ¿no crees? – comenzó a seguirla en dirección a la sala.

-No, no, no, no… - dijo negando con el índice mientras atravesaba la habitación dirigiéndose al pequeño pasillo - ya sabemos lo que pasa cuando nos bañamos juntas – se giró para quedar de frente a Sumika. Supo que la había entendido cuando vio su ceja alzada y la sonrisa pícara en su cara – dúchate tú primera y después me ducho yo.

-Mm… - puso pucheros un momento, pero sonrió con un poco de resignación – Pues voy al baño entonces – y con un beso que fue más un roce de labios se dio media vuelta.

Instintivamente su mirada bajó hasta el trasero de la morena y durante un segundo, pensó que tal vez… si la seguía… Pero no, ahora no definitivamente no era el momento, Ushio sabía simplemente con la idea de las manos de su novia sobre ella hacía que su respiración se agitase.

Así que agitó la cabeza y caminó hacia el otro lado del pasillo.

Había sonado el reloj de cuco, marcando las ocho de la tarde y Ushio ya estaba arreglada. Después de dar vueltas por varias tiendas optó por un vestido sencillo de color verde que acompañó con un maquillaje simple.

Entró en el salón y allí Sumika encendía las velas de los centros de mesa. Había cambiado la música que seguían siendo villancicos pero instrumentales, y el ambiente acogedor le hizo quedarse en el marco de la puerta a admirarlo como si fuese una postal navideña.

La blusa clara de mangas de tres cuartos le quedaba perfectamente con la falda que se había puesto. Se reafirmó en lo que dijo antes, Sumika era perfecta.

Oía el tarareo de la morena siguiendo la radio. Con toda la mesa del comedor preparada, el árbol encendido. Y en un momento, el deseo de cenar a solas con la mujer de su vida se pasó por su mente.

Abrió la boca para decirle lo guapa que estaba. Desde la primera vez que vio a Sumika con una falda de secretaría añoraba la siguiente vez que se volviera a repetir.

El timbre la sobresaltó.

-Ya está aquí la tropa – dijo la karateka apagando el fósforo de su mano. Caminó en dirección a la puerta pero se detuvo de golpe, dando media vuelta para acercarse a ella – Todo va a salir perfecto, recuerda lo que te dije antes mi amor – acabó la frase dándole un beso suave.

Ushio vio a su novia caminar hasta la puerta y tras el sonido de la puerta, la voz de su hermano fue acallada con la voz de su sobrino gritando "Tía Sumika"

No pudo evitar sonreír porque definitivamente, esa navidad sería perfecta.

**¡Saludos amigues! ¡Feliz Navidad, felices fiestas y feliz año nuevo! **

**Aquí os dejo un one-short que podría ser una pequeña escena navideña de nuestra querida pareja. Espero que os haya gustado.**

**¡Os deseo lo mejor para este 2020!**


End file.
